


Hopeless Journey

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Merry and Pippin were seperated by the Uruk-Hai? Pippin gets locked in a dungeon and Merry is set free. Will Merry be able to save Pippin, or is it hopeless?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopeless Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

The stench of rancid blood in the air was enough to make Pippin's stomach churn. The floor of the dungeon was muddy and caked with dried blood. The strong hands of the Uruk-Hai pushed Pippin farther into the dark room. The celing was low, even for a hobbit. There were no windows or lamps or anything to give off a little light.

"Get in there, Half-ling scum!"

"Dirty Rat!"

"Nasty Hobbit!"

The insults were numerous, filling Pippin's head with thoughts of self-doubt. The Uruk-Hai gripped his shoulders firmly and threw him at the far corner. As soon as Pippin hit the wall, his hands and feet were shackled. He couldn't move if he tried. He was so tired and hurt. _I wish Merry was here to help me._ he thought, peering at his bloodied hands. Merry had always been there to help him before and now, just when he needed him the most, his dear friend, Merry, was nowhere to be found.

* * * * *


End file.
